When the Last is Detroyed
by pen of the dark
Summary: What happened when Harry Potter and Voldemort finally met for the last time? Both Harry Potter and the Dark lord have left our plain of existence, and I, a passerby, am here to tell you what happened.


Discalaimer: This is not mine, none of this is mine, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**When the last is destroyed.**

Both Harry Potter and the Dark lord have left our plain of existence, and I, a passerby, am here to tell you what happened. You might be asking why I, a seemingly random girl, should be telling you the story, and I'll tell you why, I was there. Yeah, I was there when Harry died, I can't tell you how I know all these things, certainly a girl of my age, tender seventeen could not possibly have been there when Harry Potter and the Tom Riddle perished nearly twenty five years ago, but I can tell you, I was. On my tenth year, before I even knew I was a witch, it all appeared my head, like it had been there forever.

* * *

No one knew what happened to them, no bodies were found after the battle and no one was there to witness it (except me, of course) so the death of two of the greatest wizards of their time was shrouded in mystery. Magic has it's ways of revealing it's secrets, I have been researching every book in Hogwarts library to figure out why I have this information in my head, I've even gone up and asked the headmistress, professor Granger, but she has no ideas as to why either. But I'll tell you the story.

Everyone knows of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. But no one knows what happened on the faithful day that Harry became the hope of the world, the last chance we had, not even the man, or shadow of a man, called Voldemort.

When he heard news of a child who was prophesized to be the one to thwart his plans, Voldemort set out to kill. The rash decision he made cost him everything. Harry took the Dark Lord by surprise; Voldemort's ego made him blind to possibilities, and little Harry had his first victory that day, but it would not be his last meeting with he-who-must-not-be-named.

Ripping your soul from yourself seven times must be a painful ordeal, or maybe you don't even notice after it happens the first few times. That's what saved Voldemort, that's how he lived, and once Harry found out that Voldemort had horcruxes, it was top priority to seek out and destroy them.

* * *

Harry, after struggles to find the last of Voldemorts horcruxes, had only to kill the body housing the last bit of soul. Harry had his friends, Hermione and Ron by his side through all of his adventures, but now, this trial, was to be the one he did alone. Everything Harry had experienced over the past year was almost unreal; everything he had done seemed like something out of a fairy tale, a very grim one.

Anyone would be cowering on the ground, anyone would have gone back to Hogwarts, and although Harry sometimes doubted his own choices, he felt as though he must finish what was started when he was born. He lived in fear almost everyday, it had become a normal part of his existence, and ever present was that drilling, pounding sensation in you heart where you know there's no turning back, but somehow you feel like that's the thing you most wish to do. Voldemort could have found him at any time; he could know that Harry was collecting his horcruxes all along, waiting for the time, luring him in. That was a chance that Harry had taken.

It had been an exhausting path to find Voldemort himself, but now, as he stood outside this smoke blackened door, he could almost feel Voldemort's presence. He put his hand against the door, surprised to feel no jinxes or protection. Did he know what was coming, or was Voldemort really that stupid? Harry pushed the door open to find no one; the room was empty. Far different from its dingy shell, it was a very large room, reminding him vaguely of the ministry lobby. High vaulted ceilings with pillars of gold running from the floor along the wall, up the ceiling and down to the floor on the other side, the pillars were tree like, abstract, branches spreading like a spider had spun them, thin tendrils coming within inches of each other. The walls, ceiling and floor were covered with black marble, dark and ominous, creating an eerie yet glamorous feeling in contrast with the gold. The room was dark, but clean, lit enough the see into every corner of the room.

This was not the place Harry had expected to find Voldemort, he had expected something like Grimald place, covered in spells making it impenetrable and impossible to locate. He had expected a dump, an old shack, a cave, not in the lap of luxury. But Harry supposed he had been wrong to think that Voldemort would be incapable of creating a decent hideaway for himself.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard the voice he had waited so long to hear, the voice that had haunted his dreams, the high pitched and inhuman voice belonging to one of the most feared wizards to ever walk the face of the planet.

"You've come to destroy me then, have you? You stupid boy, Dumbledore is dead! There is no one who can save you now."

Harry again felt and involuntary shiver creeping slowly up his spine and his heart beating as though it were punched with holes. He took a second to gather himself; he was good enough for this, this was his meaning in life.

"I don't need Dumbledore, I've won from the beginning, haven't I?" Harry said causally and defiantly, giving himself courage.

"You had the curse your mother left on you; you don't have that now, do you?" Voldemort hissed with anger Harry felt his insides drop, it was true, all the things that had saved him in the past were now gone. Dubledore was gone. But he had gotten this far.

"You don't get it Tom, do you?" Harry said, now trying to muster all of his will to put on a light hearted tone.

"Tom is dead!" Voldemort hissed "There is no Tom, how _dare_ you speak to me as if you are my equal!"

"But aren't I? Aren't I your equal Tom? You find me threatening, to the point where you must kill me. You've tried in vain to kill me for years now, does that not make me your equal?" Harry tried to think of what Dubledore would say, of what he would think, and it was helping.

"You stupid boy, I'm going to kill you, once and for all, show that I am the real wizard, that you are just some lucky _child_"

"Enough!" Harry distantly heard himself yell

"Yes, enough of this foolishness...Avada-"

"Avadacadavra!" Harry yelled

A sinking feeling started in his stomach, nothing happened, Voldemort just stood there, laughing. Why? He had meant it, he wanted Voldemort dead, and he wanted to revenge his parents, Dumbledore, everyone that had been caused pain or fear by this _serpent_.

"Ahh" Voldemort breathed, smiling now "You may want me dead with every fiber of your being, but you do not have the heart to kill me."

Harry felt his insides boil; he wasn't scared now. Now he had pure determination pumping through his veins like the elixir of life. Harry thought of everything Voldemort had caused, all the deaths, all the pain. Harry thought about how Voldemort had ruined his life and taken his parents, how he had Dumbledore killed. Harry felt himself harden. He put every strand of hate every negative feeling towards Voldemort into his wand and felt it heat up and shoot towards Voldemort in a stream of light.

Harry saw Voldemort stagger backward, and freeze for a second. Harry's heart sang, for a moment he thought he had succeeded in hurting Voldemort. But it quickly sank again when Voldemort laughed and shot something back at him. Harry thought instantly of a complicated shield charm and deflected Voldemorts' curse.

The battle went on for what seemed like an hour, Harry was shooting everything he knew at Voldemort, who was flicking things to the side, only every once in a while getting hit, or shooting something himself. Harry dove behind a piece of ceiling that had come crashing down minutes before when a curse of his was deflected. He was bleeding from everywhere, he had a severe cut in his right leg and left arm and he knew that his face had been knicked at least three times. He also had this strange suspicion that his ankle was sprained. He just realized what Tom was doing, he was tiring Harry out, making the kill easier, he had to take action, finish his job, and quickly.

Harry tried to think, how could Dumbledore have thought that he could succeed if he could barely throw a curse? Love, he said. Dumbledore had taught Harry of Voldemorts' past in order to get the horcruxes, but Dumbledore said love was the thing that put Harry above the rest. How could he use it though?

"Are we hiding?" He heard the shriveling voice again "Are we tired of playing games, thinking twice of taking the Great Lord on?"

Harry mustered everything he had worth living for, every bit of love and compassion he had inside his soul, clearly in his mind thinking of capturing Voldemort, of tying the Dark Lord down. With that feeling in his chest, taking over everything in his body, he jumped out from behind his barrier and aimed his wand at Tom, releasing everything he had through his wand.

Silver ropes slithered towards Voldemort, taking him and binding him tighter and tighter in a cocoon-like prison, leaving only his head showing. The ropes seemed to melt into liquid and forming a hard shell, changing to a black color as it stopped moving.

"Are you going to kill me?" Voldemort, for once was not smiling; no facial expression was on his face, he was serious. "Finally take the dark lord?"

"I have no other choice Tom." Harry said, wondering how on earth he was going to finish it.

"Can you? I want to know if you really can kill me" Voldemort said, seriously, there was no smile on his lips.

Something came to Harry's mind in a flash, a spell, one he knew would work, but one he had never used, nor heard of.

"Proprius Excessum" He said, deliberately and clearly

A bright blue ray came out the tip of his wand had hit Voldemort square in the chest he saw Voldemort cringe slightly and stiffen and at the same he felt something was going wrong. Something inside his chest was desperately trying to get out, forcing its way though his chest and then he heard laughing inside his head, he heard that same laughter that had killed his mother. Harry pulled his wand away, breaking the curse.

"You," Tom said shortly "you are…"

"A horcrux." Harry said, realizing that everything made sense now.

It all fit perfectly, transferred powers, his parcel tongue, seeing into Voldemorts head, the connections that he had with Tom. He, Harry was a horcrux, he would have to die. He would have to leave, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He would have to part from this existence to save them all. He would leave this world without a trace, no one would ever know.

Harry had made up his mind before he thought about anything else; he was going to kill Voldemort, he had to. He gathered everything he had, everything left in him.

"Excessum proprius" Harry yelled

Again the sensation of Voldemort coming into his body, laughing in his head, took him by surprise, but he kept going, he yelled something else as well another spell that just seemed to come to mind.

"Lumenletum" Harry felt a new sensation overtake him, the laughing stopped, he saw shaft of gold light come out of him, from his stomach and the body of Voldemort below him, now incinerated. The light started to hum and become warm, the new humming sound comforting him and overtaking his consciousness. More Shaft of light shot out of him and began to take the walls down with them.

Darkness. I'm afraid that's where my vision ends, you can guess for yourself what happened after that.

* * *

Thank you for reading this, please reveiw, I need feedback in order to become a better write. REVEIW. 


End file.
